Inappropriate Place 2
by Remotes
Summary: Tokaku and Haru with a little bit of Isuke, Haruki, and Nio at the end. FutaTokaku *Originally posted on AO3*


After studying in the library for four hours Tokaku and Haru decided it was time to head back to their room. They had an exam the next day and while Tokaku didn't care for it much, Haru wanted both of them to get high marks so of course Tokaku went with her too. There was no way she would let Haru go there alone for hours anyway.

They made it back to their dorm by eleven o'clock and proceeded up the elevator. Tokaku was exhausted mentally and physically from the long day and could not wait to finally go to sleep. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall as she listened to the elevator's movements.

A soft voice whispered in her ear. "Tokaku."

"Yes?" She opened her eyes to see Haru looking down sheepishly. The looked slightly concerned her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Tokaku. I just wanted to thank you for coming with me to the library." Haru's eyes finally met Tokaku's and a smile appeared on her face. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Tokaku in for a kiss.

Tokaku was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but instinctively reciprocated. She deepened the kiss and let her hands rest on Haru's hips. Before anything else could happen the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

As Tokaku grabbed Haru's hand and pulled her out of the elevator Haru spun her around and pushed her against the wall next to it, wrapping her arms around Tokaku's neck once again. Their lips connected and Haru moved her tongue into Tokaku's mouth and coaxed her tongue to play. Tokaku could feel herself start to stiffen under her skirt. and was about to start pulling them to their room, but Haru decided to drop down to the floor.

"Haru stop. We can't do this here." Tokaku bit her lip as she looked down at her girlfriend. It was hard, but she knew that what they were doing was not a good idea. Haru looked up from where she was on her knees and her hands started moving under her girlfriend's skirt.

"Of course we can. Don't worry, no one is out this late at night." Tokaku didn't look convinced. While yes, she was very horny, she was kind of against sex in public. Okay maybe not completely against, but this was way too open. They weren't inside a room with a door this time. "I just really want to do this for you."

Tokaku contemplated the pros and cons before deciding that Haru was right, as always, and questioned why she would even doubt anything Haru said.

They really weren't that far from their room to be honest. In fact, they were only about 50 feet away from it. It would only take less than a minute to walk there and pick up where they left off, but the thought of what Haru wanted to do to her made her think that anywhere more than a second away was too far.

"Okay, but just this once because I don't want anyone to catch us." Tokaku relented as Haru went back to what she was doing.

Haru lifted Tokaku's skirt and immediately started to stroke her cock through her panties. Tokaku's breath grew ragged as she felt herself harden even more under Haru's hand. The tip started to leak and stain her panties, but she really didn't care at the moment.

The skirt and underwear started to get in the way of Haru's ministrations and she decided that they needed to go. After unzipping the skirt she roughly pulled it down and let it pool at Tokaku's feet. The panties were next and settled on top of the skirt.

Haru took a moment to take in how Tokaku looked. Her eyes were filled with need as she watched Haru while biting her bottom lip almost to the point of drawing blood. Her chest heaved as though she had just run a marathon and her legs looked as though they would give out at any moment. She looked absolutely sexy.

Grabbing the base of Tokaku's penis, Haru gave it a firm stroke. It felt hard and stiff under her fingers, but at the same time soft. She continued to stroke it a few times and Tokaku's breath grew ragged.

She then brought her head forward and gave a lick from the base to tip before circling the tip with her tongue. Haru sucked the tip into her mouth and used her hand to stroke the rest of Tokaku's dick. Tokaku's hips jerked forwards when she felt Haru take more of her into her mouth. The heat of her mouth felt almost too good and Tokaku already felt close to cumming.

This was actually only the third time that Haru has gone down on her. It's not that they didn't enjoy it, but that they were usually so horrny that they didn't want to wait any longer to have sex. After this adventure, though, Tokaku was sure to see if she could get Haru to do this more often. Preferably in a less public place.

Tokaku was having a hard time keeping her hips still. Haru was bobbing her head and sucking and licking whenever she could. Her hand continued to move to areas that her mouth couldn't reach. Tokaku didn't want to hurt Haru, but everything about her mouth was mindblowing. As if Haru could sense her hesitation, she took Tokaku's hands and placed them on her head.

She didn't understand at first, but soon discovered that Haru wanted her to move her head for her. Tokaku started slowly at first, but then was unable to stop herself from thrusting and pulling Haru's head against her at the same time. She was essentially fucking Haru's mouth and it felt amazing. Haru closed her eyes and let out moans that would travel up her body causing her to shudder.

It became too much. She stifled a moan as she released herself into Haru's mouth. Hips jerking and mouth opened she slowly stopped moving Haru's head.

Suddenly the elevator door next to them opened and Haruki came running out.

"Haruki! Bring that back here right now or you won't be getting any for a week!" Isuke yelled from still inside the elevator. Haruki had taken her top so she was completely bare from the waist up. Haruki turned and was about to respond when she froze and stared at Tokaku and Haru.

Tokaku was too stunned to move and was fatigued by her recent orgasm. Her hands were locked on Haru's head, keeping her where she was on her knees with her penis still inside her mouth.

Isuke used that moment to run at Haruki and knock them both to the ground. Haruki momentarily forgot about Tokaku and Haru when she noticed that Isuke's breasts were right above her face.

Never one to read the situation, Haruki groped a breast in her hand and happily stated, "I like this position. You should do this more often." She threw one of her smirks which only made Isuke even more angry as she was about to chastise her girlfriend.

At that moment a door in the hallway opened and Nio's disheveled head popped out with closed eyes. As her eyes adjusted she angrily yelled, "What is all the noi-" She stopped suddenly when her eyes processed Tokaku trying to help Haru off the ground while lifting her skirt and underwear to cover herself and Isuke half naked on top of Haruki who was groping her chest. "Nevermind. Just be quiet." With that she slammed her door shut and went back to bed.

Mortified and humiliated, Isuke got up off the ground and pulled her top out of Haruki's hand. She couldn't care less about what Tokaku and Haru were doing and barely paid any mind to them. She was much too angry at Haruki for pulling a stunt in front of other people. Without saying a word she grabbed her girlfriend by the ear and started pulling them towards their room.

"Ow Isuke. You're hurting my ear!"

"That's not the only thing that's going to be hurting after I'm through with you!"

Just as Tokaku finished pulling up her skirt she was able to catch Haruki giving her a thumbs up and a wink as Isuke pulled her into their room.


End file.
